Cory and Topanga one-shots
by Girlmeets2015
Summary: This is a series of unrelated cute little one-shots revolving around Cory and Topanga I take requests so just PM me or ask while reviewing!
1. Taking care of Topanga

Well you know what they say all good things have to end right? Well that's what happened to Topanga. After her and Cory's little dance in the rain she immediately got sick the next day. It started out as a few sneezes and maybe a cough but gradually got worse.

Eventually Cory made her stay home from work considering she was to weak to get up from the bed. She had a fever of 102 and was coughing and hacking up all kinds of nasty. And to top it all off she got her period the exact day she got sick. So now she had cramps as well.

Cory felt horrible for his lovely wife. He hated seeing her sick and miserable like this. He'd come home everyday to see her laying in bed sneezing and coughing while trying to catch her breath. Today he'd decided to take off work and take care of her.

"Hey love." He said gently walking into their bedroom. Their bed was cluttered with tissues and cough drops. As well as a few warm water bottles for her stomach.

"Hey." She replied quietly. Her throat felt like sand paper so it was hard to talk. Cory walked over to the bed and placed his hand on her head.

"Your still running a fever I'm sure. Oh my poor baby is sick." Cory said gently stroking her throbbing head.

"Cory my tummy hurts." Topanga moaned moving away from her husband and crouching into a little ball. Cory sighed cringing at the sight of his wife in pain.

"I know baby, do you want me to get you another hot water bottle?" She shook her head clenching her eyes.

She tried to fall asleep but her runny nose and dull ache in her head were making it difficult for her.

"Cory! Do something!" Topanga whined kicking the bed covers and sheets off of her.

"Sweetie calm down, just try and relax." He said soothingly. Topanga turned to him and smiled a little.

"Now tell me something and I'll get anything you'd like honey."

Topanga was silent for a few moments. "Will you come and lay with me?"

Cory gazed at the bed. He hadn't slept in here for a few days considering she was sick and also that the bed was covered in tissues.

"How about I do you one better, you go and take a shower and I'll put fresh sheets on our bed and clean up all the dirty tissues and cough drops. Then I'll bring you some soup and a hot water bottle and I'll come and and snuggle with you."

Topanga smiled at her husband. "I'd like that a lot." she sniffled. Cory smiled and kissed his wife's forehead. He helped her out of the bed and held her in his arms.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." He kissed the top of her head and let her shower before stripping the bed.

It took some time but he eventually cleaned the room up and made up the bed. He had soup waiting for Topanga and clean blankets and pillows.

Topanga came out of the bathroom coughing softly and clutching her throat. She looked around the no longer dirty room and smiled at Cory.

"You really did this?" Topanga asked.

"I'd do anything to make you happy." Topanga crawled into the bed and smiled.

"It feels so clean." She said stretching her arms and legs.

"I made you soup, do you want it now or later?"

"Later.." She yawned, exhausted from not getting an ounce of sleep in the last few days.

"Will you please come lay with me!" Topanga said. Cory nodded his head and climbed onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Will you rub my tummy?" Topanga asked snuggling into him. He lifted her shirt a little and placed his hand over her bare stomach. He gently stroked back and forth trying too sooth her.

"How does this feel?" He asked.

"Amazing." She yawned again. She rubbed her eyes.

"My baby is sleepy, isn't she?" Cory said placing his free hand on her forehead. "I think you still have a fever sweetie."

"Ugh." She groaned. "I haven't slept in days Cory. I couldn't sleep without you cuddling with me and giving me kisses and being right by my side..."

Cory instantly felt horrible. "Well I'm here now, try and go to sleep for me love." He placed several kisses on the back of her head.

Topanga's eye lids became heavy and she continued to flutter them to try and stay awake.

"Hand me the water bottle..." Topanga yawned. Cory placed it over her stomach and placed his hand over the water bottle.

"I don't think I can stay awake much longer." Topanga said.

"Go to sleep you need some rest angel."

She muttered something but before Cory could ask what she said she'd already fallen asleep in his arms.

"Sleep well princess, I love you." He whispered falling asleep as well.

* * *

 ** _Hey guys! So I wrote this oneshot because I've had the worst writers block and I can't seem to write the next chapter of GM real world. Don't worry I'm going to finish the story but I've had no motivation to write it._**

 ** _So I'm so sorry loves and I feel horrible about too. But I promise it's going to be finished and I know you guys are going to love it! Anyways if you have any chapter ideas feel free to PM me or give some while reviewing! Thank you so much and until I write the next chapter please enjoy these one shots coming your way! I'll talk to you guys later :)_**


	2. You're so beautiful

Topanga was 8 months pregnant with her and Cory's second child. She felt like a gigantic basketball ball where ever she went. She'd rarely leave the house even though she was in a great condition.

She was laying on the couch, her hair pulled back in a ponytail. She was wearing her sweatpants and loose t-shirt. She didn't have any makeup on, yet Cory thought she looked more beautiful than ever.

It was a Saturday and Riley was off to Maya's for the weekend.

Cory walked in through the door of their new apartment they'd moved into only a few weeks ago. There were still some boxes and things that still needed to be put away but Topanga and Cory were always to tired at the end of the day to actually do it.

"I just dropped off Riley love." He said kissing her forehead gently. She plastered a small smile but didn't reply. "Honey is everything alright?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine." She replied flatly. He looked at her worried.

"Tell me what's wrong." He whispered gently rubbing the back of her neck. Topanga sighed knowing she could never keep anything from Cory no matter how hard she tried.

"I'm ugly." She said looking into his eyes. Cory's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about you're gorgeous!" He replied taking her hand.

"Cory I am not!" She spat angrily.

"I didn't mean to offend you I just told you what I thought."

Just as he was about to leave she stopped him. "Wait, come back I didn't mean to snap at you I guess it's just these stupid hormones."

He sighed and kneeled next to the couch once more. "It's ok love bug." He smiled taking her hand in his.

"I like it when you call me love bug." She giggled.

"Good angel, now where was I... Oh yeah you're gorgeous Topanga!"

She looked down at her body. Her huge stomach, sweaty skin, and swollen ankles. She wanted to feel beautiful again.

"Cory just look at me, why would you say something like this is beautiful?!" She said pointing at her body.

"Topanga, it doesn't matter to me what you look like. I only care about who you are. And you're the strongest most confident woman I've ever met. You being beautiful is just a bonus for me. I wouldn't care what you looked like, as long as you are you."

Topanga's eyes rimmed with tears. "You mean that?" She said smiling.

"Every word." He cooed stroking her hand with his thumb.

A tear streamed down Topanga's cheek, but before if could fall off her face Cory wiped it away.

"Don't cry, you're to beautiful and precious to cry." Her grip tightened on his hand and she let out a huge grin.

"I love you so much." Topanga whispered.

"I know you do, and I love you so much too." He leaned over and kissed her lips gently but passionately. The two savored the moment.

They released their lips after a matter of seconds. "Now is there anything I can get you love bug?" He asked softly.

"Talk to the baby." She smiled.

"You want me to talk to our little bundle of joy?"

"Yes just like you used to do with Riley." He smiled at her. Cory lifted the loose shirt over her stomach and rubbed her tummy gently.

"Hi, I'm Cory your daddy. I know you and I haven't spent much time together considering you live inside of your mommy but I promise you I'm gonna love you so much once I get to see you. We're gonna spend a lot of time together. I love you and I'm excited to see you in person."

Topanga smiled as she watched her husband interact with their unborn child. After Cory was finished he crawled over to Topanga and snuggled up with her on the couch.

"So it doesn't matter what I look?" She asked one last time.

"It never has and never will." He whispered kissing her forehead gently. It was in that moment Topanga realized she was the luckiest girl in the world because she had Cory Matthews, the greatest guy she'd ever met.

* * *

 ** _Hello lovelies! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'm excited to tell you all that I'm half way through GM real world next chapter! So yay happy dance lol._**

 ** _Anyways I wanted to thank my good friend "katniss" (it's her fake name lol) for giving me this idea. If I ever write a one shot on here and someone gave me the idea I will give you credit on here so don't worry!_**

 ** _Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews already it means a lot that you guys are liking the story so far. I'm excited to write this so be prepared for lots of chapters since these are shorter than my normal chapters._**

 ** _Remember to please review and tell me what you thought! I'll talk to you guys later :)_**


	3. Against the lockers

Topanga's heels clicked against the hard wood floor as she headed to her husbands classroom. She was bringing him his class work he'd forgotten at home.

She gently knocked on the wood door and looked through the little window smiling as Cory opened the door for her.

"Hey baby." Topanga smiled wide.

"Hey love." He replied quickly kissing her while Maya and Riley made gagging noises in the background. Cory turned and gave them a death glare.

They immediately went silent. Cory turned back to Topanga and walked outside the classroom to talk to her for a few minutes.

"Thank you so much for bringing me these." Cory smiled taking the heavy stack of papers from his petite wife.

"No problem I don't have to be at work for another 20 minutes and the least I could do was being you these." She smiled threading her arm through his as they began to walk down the hallway.

"You know you really are amazing Topanga." Cory smiled, stopping in the middle of the hallway to gaze at her. Topanga awed and kissed his cheek before and idea popped into her head.

She pulled the papers out of Cory's hands and dropped them onto the floor. "What did you do that for?!" Cory whined before Topanga gave him one of her famous smirks.

Cory raised an eyebrow. "What are you thinking?" He asked pursing his lips and squinting his eyes at her.

She swiftly turned to face him and she pushed him against the lockers. A smirk formed on Cory's face.

"You aren't like, gonna kiss me now are you?" He asked.

"Well I would have to really know the guy..." She said innocently.

"Yeah and you really shouldn't kiss someone you aren't married to..." Cory smirked.

"Right, I already have a husband... Oh wait that's you!" She said coming closer toward him.

She pushed her self close to him and smiled before leaning in to kiss him passionately.

Topanga had her hand over his heart pushing him against the lockers while he had an arm wrapped around her waist.

The two kissed passionately holding, holding each other tightly.

They finally broke their romantic kiss when air was needed. Cory panted gazed into Topanga's eyes.

"It was my 10000 kiss too." Topanga smiled leaning over to kiss his neck softly. The two locked eyes and leaned in for another kiss when they were interrupted by none other than Riley and Maya.

"Matthews let go of her tongue so you can come and teach us!" Maya shouted while Riley snickered. Cory turned red and smiled sheepishly. Topanga blushed softly and backed away from Cory.

"I'm gonna head to work baby." Topanga cooed softly kissing his lips gently one last time.

"Alright." Smiled. Topanga walked off slowly smirking at Cory as she left.

Maya and Riley rolled their eyes and had to drag Cory back to the classroom.

"That was one hell of a kiss." Cory said to himself smiling before turning to his class and began teaching.

* * *

 ** _Hey loves! Ok so I feel awful for not updating and I honestly have no excuse. I've had the worst writers block ever but I wanted to let you all know I'm finishing Girl meets real world because a lot of people want me to finish that one and I liked writing it. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please suggest one shot ideas you'd like me to do! Well that's all for now I'll talk to you guys later :)_**


	4. Topanga to the rescue

"Topanga..." Cory moaned from the bathroom. He was hunched over the toilet puking his guts out that Tuesday morning. He looked pale and his cheeks were flushed.

Topanga ran into the bathroom to find him clinging onto the toilet and moaning softly as he held his tummy. "Baby!" Topanga said soothingly going over to his side and patting his back as he threw up.

Cory threw up a few more times before his body began to shake violently. Topanga pulled him into her arms and cradled him almost. "T-Topanga..." Was all he could get out.

"It's ok baby, I'm here." She said softly kissing his forehead. His forehead was burning against her lips. "Aw honey you're burning up." He sighed helping him off the bathroom floor.

He fell into her embrace and was clinging to her tightly as she helped him into bed. "My poor baby isn't feeling well is he?" She asked unbuttoning his flannel to take it off of him.

"Uh-uh." He moaned clenching his eyes.

"I'll be right back baby." She said softly kissing his head as he curled up in a ball.

Topanga returned a few minutes later with Cory's pajamas, ginger ale, aspirin, a thermometer, and a bucket for him to throw up in.

"Is that for me?" He asked wiping his mouth and sitting up.

"Yes baby, now let mommy take your temperature." She smiled placing it in his mouth as she helped him into his pajamas.

The thermometer beeped and he had a fever of 102.4. Topanga frowned when she looked at it and set it on their bedside table.

"I don't think you'll be going to work for a few days honey." She sighed propping his pillow for him.

"But my class..." He began before he turned an awkward shade of green and threw up in the bed. Topanga nearly screamed when he puked.

"Cory!" She said handing him the bucket.

"Sorry." He moaned throwing up again. Topanga motioned for him to get out of bed as she stripped the sheets and comforter. He headed downstairs to the living room to lay down on the couch while she cleaned up the bed.

Cory had a killer migraine and his stomach would not stop churning for anything. He whimpered, wanting Topanga to hold him once more and rub his throbbing head.

About a half hour later Topanga came into the living room to get Cory. "I cleaned the bed baby." She smiled kissing his still burning forehead.

Cory whimpered and crouched into a ball. Topanga hated seeing him like this it hurt her.

"Come on baby lets get you to bed." She said in a soothing tone as she helped him up. They eventually made it back to the bed.

Cory cuddled a pillow and had his bucket close in case he needed to puke again. He felt hot and sweaty and achey as well.

"Topanga..." He moaned once more not knowing how to tell her he needed her affection.

Topanga sighed and crawled onto the bed with him. She ran her fingers through his tight curls and sighed. "What do you need love?" She asked softly.

Cory continued to whimper, shakily reaching for her hand. Topanga held his hand gently in hers and moved closer toward him so she could rub his back. They sat in complete silence for a few minutes.

Their peaceful moment was broken by Cory shooting up and throwing up into his bucket.

"It's ok baby, let it all out." She said softly rubbing his back as he puked. After a couple of minutes he shakily lifted his head and wiped off his mouth. Topanga placed his head on her lap and softly stoked his head to make him feel better.

"I'm so sorry honey..." She cooed softly kissing his head of curls. He whimpered slightly before closing his eyes.

Topanga looked down and noticed Cory was asleep. She smiled and kissed his forehead gently. "Sleep well baby." Topanga whispered as she laid next to him and rubbed his tummy gently.

"I love you." She smiled before drifting off in her own sleep with him wrapped tightly in her loving arms.


End file.
